battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Return of the Rocket Ship
"Return of the Rocket Ship" is the 13th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 44th episode of the overall series. It was released on July 11, 2019, which is about a year and a day after the previous episode. Votes 24,187 votes have been cast. Plot Before Cake at Stake Barf Bag is seen above Spongy in one of the Paper Planes, sailing them futilely. Barf Bag tries to convince Spongy to call it a "day", even though she supports him, because she almost drowned 5 times already, that they are running out of paper airplanes, and they didn't even get Four's permission to use the paper airplanes. But Spongy declines, and says that she doesn't thinks he can do it, but Barf Bag says otherwise. They are interrupted by Taco shouting for Barf Bag. Barf Bag tells Spongy to wait, and that she's not forgetting about him, and asks "what?" in a annoyed way to Taco. Taco asks her to hang out, but she declines, saying that she's busy. Taco pleads with her, saying she's the only person available. Barf Bag declines, saying that Lollipop is one of Taco's friends, but Taco clarifies that she and Lollipop are mutual, and that she is still angry at her team for ignoring her. Barf Bag tries to give advice, but is ultimately unheard. Barf Bag suggests to play table tennis with Spongy, but the latter wants to play ping pong instead. The camera then cuts to Book spying on Taco through a pair of binoculars, bringing along an uninterested Lollipop. The two immediately notice a slurping sound, attributed to Saw, who does Four's intro pose. Stinger (Possibly) Gelatin yells "Oh my gosh" in a black screen. Trivia *This is the first episode to be released in 2019. * Team Ice Cube is the third team to lose 2 members, the second being iance, and the first being BEEP. ** Coincidentally, they all placed last in BFB 1, BFB 2, and BFB 3, though not in that order respectively. *Bottle was recovered, so she will not have her fortune cookie and Tree anymore, which she had since "Fortunate Ben" and "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", respectively. **Pillow is currently in possession of her fortune cookie and Taco broke Tree out while in his mind. *According to the description of BFB 13 this Thursday., this episode will be 21 minutes in length, but the episode was 22 minutes and 56 seconds long, being the 2nd largest episode just behind BFB 1, which has 28 minutes. *Eggy didn't say at least one word in this episode and instead say more than that. * Clock is still missing after the events of Enter the Exit. *Satomi confirmed that while she did write a few lines for this episode, she wouldn't consider herself one of its writers.file:I wouldn't consider myself a writer.PNG Though she appeared as one of the writers in the credits. *No team was up for elimination in this episode, due to the fact that it’s a two-parter and continues right along with the next episode. *Satomi revealed additional information alongside BFB 13 this Thursday.'s release. *The episode's title is a reference to Return of the Hang Glider. *When Four shows how many votes that Firey Jr has, you can see all the voters’ profile pictures that voted for the said character. *This is the first episode to be animated by Niall Burns (XanyLeaves). References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes